1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved barrel ring and to a method for making the improved barrel ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barrel rings are ring-shaped members used in the rolling closure art. Previously, rolling closures were rolled or wound up on a large diameter drum or barrel. The drum however was very heavy and thus difficult to rotate. Barrel rings were developed to replace the drum. The barrel rings are mounted at longitudinally spaced-apart locations on a small diameter support or axle. The outer surfaces of the rings provide the surface on which a closure can be wound. The rings and axle construction is much lighter than the drum construction previously used and thus less effort is needed to wind up the closure. However the barrel rings were one-piece cast members which made them quite expensive.